Dreams of a Young Hero
by The Rocket Gamer
Summary: Some teens can dream big, while others fantasize about what would they desire to see become a reality. We always dream about the things we enjoy in life like: Being able to pilot a mech suit, designed only for women, but able to defy that intention, come face-to-face with an angel, and teaming up to defeat an army of robots... But hey, we know the words: Dream on. Make it happen...


**A/N: **The following story was originally written for school purposes. One moment from my past fan fiction will be inserted into this story...

* * *

**Dreams of a Young Hero**

The time was 2:10 P.M, I just came back from another day in high school and thank goodness it's Friday, because I need a break from all that after so much work has been completed for the past week...

"Welcome home, Tony. How was your day?" My mom asked as I closed the door behind me.

"Oh, it was same as always, mom. It was just getting whatever assignments done for the day before I come back here at the end. If you'll excuse me, I need to seclude myself from the outside world and into my expansive room." I spoke to her as I ran for said-room.

"Alright, I'll call you out when dinner's ready." She told me.

I locked the door of my room, sat down on my comfy chair and turned on my computer, ready to stream a Japanese anime on the internet called: Infinite Stratos.

It's starts off with an epic battle of proportions against a huge armor mech that isn't being piloted by anyone at all, and as I'm watching, I'm pondering to myself: _'_

_I wonder what it would be like if there were more than just one guy in this show… There would include two secret agents, one from England, and one from France, two guys who live a normal life, and a 14 year-old teen…'_ I dazed at the screen until my mind started to fade on me…

* * *

_Infinite Stratos_

"Go, go, go!" I shouted as ten other pilots around me readies for a combination attack on the armor bulk that stands before us over 50 feet. "Everyone attack the machine from all directions! Laura, fire the rail cannon! Ris, show that thing no mercy!" I ordered.

"Jawohl (Yes)!" She said as she fired the beam at the towering machine around us. "Alright, I've got it!" Ris responded as he performed a spin dash sword attack at the machine.

"Ichika, Houki! Distract it while I fire flash beams at it!" I told them.

"We're on it." They replied as they flew around attacking at middle range while I fired laser shots over to the unmanned colossal beast.

I fired a continuous stream of beams until the rifle overheated. "Ah crap! Someone help me, I need to switch weapons!" I hollered out.

A blue laser beam and multiple machine gun bullets were being fired from his left when two more pilots named Keith and Cecilia shouted: "Don't worry, Tony! We've got you covered!" "We'll try and protect you while we hold it off!" They told me.

"Alright then! Caddy! Come with me and help in attacking that monstrous bucket of bolts head on!" I said. "Way ahead of you!" He replied. I materialized a holographic laser blade onto my hand, deployed dual missile launchers by my shoulders and rushed the beast with my partner and attacked at close-range.

But we were unprepared for it's surprise attack, it fires rapid beams at all of us, causing severe damage to our shields. "Oh man, it's too much for us!" I warned.

Then, as we were on our last legs, Ichika told us: "Tony, Keith, James, Evan, Ris, let's end this once and for all." I shouted out: "Yeah! Time to send this back to the scrap heap where it belongs! Don't worry, ladies! We've got this under control!"

The girls screamed for us as we prepared for our final attack. I began to see a blue aura flowing around me as I was getting ready to charge through the machine with a special ability known as the Viper Boost. We all charged at the mechanical monster as my vision started to fade to white…

* * *

My vision came back to reality as I just heard my phone ring. I picked it up to find my girlfriend Dawn calling. "Hey, Tony, how it's going?" She said to me on the phone. "Oh hey, Dawn. Not much, just the same, old usual antics I do every single day." I told her.

"So, it's Friday. Is there something you need?" I asked her. "Well, I was wondering if you could invite me over to your place for dinner tonight?" She said back.

"I don't think I'm too busy for the night so, I don't see why not. Sure. I'll see you at 6 o'clock, alright?" I spoke. "Okay then. See you when I get there. Love you." She told me. "Yeah, love you, too." I said back as I hung up the phone.

I then continued my night of entertainment with another Japanese show called: Heaven's Lost Property. I heard it's about some angel that literally falls from the heavens and a, for lack of better words, corrupted teenager decides to take her back to his home and thus, chaos ensues.

So I begin the show with high expectations, and I think about what it would be like to live with a guy with such devious intentions and with an angel that had descended from heaven as I feel like I'm passing out...

* * *

_Heaven's Lost Property / Sora no Otoshimono_

I wake up to find myself on a futon and the first thing I see is my friend Tomoki, with an angel right by his side. "Tomoki, please tell me my eyes aren't deceiving me, because I am literally seeing an angel before my eyes." I said to my friend.

"Oh, Tony. Thank god, you're awake. Check out who I found last night! She says she's some kind of angel from the heavens or something like that in the sort!" He told me.

"Well then, can she talk?" I asked. "As a matter of fact, I can. My name is Ikaros. I am known as an angeloid, and I come from a place called the Synapse, in which you humans refer to as "Heaven"." The peculiar angeloid spoke.

_ 'An angeloid, huh? Interesting.'_ I thought to myself. "So, Tony. You want to come with me and pull off some crazy schemes together?" Tomoki asked.

"You know what, Tomoki? I think I'll pass this time. I'm just going to go back to sleep and act like this is just all a dream." I notified him. "Well, it's your loss. I'll see you when I get home. Later!" He said as he left the house. I then fell back to sleep on my futon as peaceful as the daylight sky shines on me...

* * *

I come back to the real world once again, as I hear my mother calling for me: "Tony, Dinner is ready. Oh, and Dawn is here to join us."

"Um, I'll be out in a minute, mom." I told her as I got ready to dress in a more mannered outfit. "Okay, I'm here." I said to everyone as I came out of my room, finding my mother, including my father, and three brothers sitting by the table ready to serve dinner with Dawn also there, waiting for me to sit down by her.

"So, what have you been up to, Tony?" Dawn asked me. "Not much. You?" I asked her back. "Same thing." She replied. We conversed and ate for almost half an hour until I was finally full in my stomach.

It was 6:30 by the time we were all finished. I said goodbye to my girlfriend and kissed her on the cheek as she walked her way back to her home. I waltzed back to my man-chamber, I planned on ending the night with a gaming session with Team Fortress 2.

I connect to the nearest Mann VS. Machine server to find 5 other players hanging around the map setting up buildings to prepare for the final wave. I start to envision a scenario onto my mind as the wave is around the corner…

* * *

_Team Fortress 2: Mann VS. Machine_

I am spawned nearby an upgrade station. I am currently the fastest mercenary on the team, the Scout. I purchase the upgrades I desire before heading outside, before running into a Soldier, who reminds me of Tomoki from Sora no Otoshimono, as the garage door opened. He bellowed at me with such demand:

"What do you think you're doing over here, funny man?! The final wave is about to start! You better start hauling your ass over to that point, or I will stand you next to that point!" "Yeah, yeah, roger that, captain." I snarked at him.

Being the fast runner of the team after all, I rushed over to the nest that was built by the other players.

The following mercenaries include the Engineer, who looks like Soul Eater Evans, the Medic, who reminds me of my best friend, Kellyn Toriyama _(A/N: Think of that Pokemon Ranger...)_, the Spy, who resembles Death the Kid, and the Heavy Weapons Guy, looking like Ash Ketchum, all who have been well-prepared for the incoming robots.

"Everybody ready?" The Engie asked. "I am ready to fight robots!" The Heavy said. "Fall in, men." said the Soldier. "I cannot wait! Ha!" Medic said. "Let us move." The Spy said. "Yeah, let's go!" I said as well.

The Administrator announces the beginning of the final wave. It all feels quiet and tense until the robots came crashing down, rushing in at us. The Medic activated his shield to protect us from incoming fire.

"Everyone! Behind me!" He yelled as he healed the Heavy, blazing his minigun at the robot soldiers firing multiple rockets while jeering: "All of you are babies!"

I ran behind the robots and managed to get a hit on them with my baseball bat. I run back to a safe spot as I hear the Engineer letting loose his sentry gun at the robots, making huge amounts of metal come falling apart from the robots, while also dropping down money from the remains. "Whoo, look at all that money..." He said.

"Sentry buster!" the Heavy shouts as said-robot came running down to the Engineer, as he unfortunately, wasn't quick enough to run away, and thus loses his life and his sentry gun, until he respawns in the next 15 seconds.

To make matters worse, the Giant Heavy robot is just around the corner, and all of us are taking some severe damage, as the Medic is unable to heal us all. "The giant robot's got the bomb, ladies!" the Soldier hollered.

Just as we were about to be taken down, the Medic unleashes an invincibility effect onto the Heavy, making both of them unable to take damage from the robots. But, we weren't expecting critical-boosted soldiers to come running at us.

We ended up having to fall back, but we lost the Soldier in the process. We were stuck near the bomb point, and the other robots, including the Giant Heavy Weapons robot, were almost closing in to the point.

I saw before my own eyes while providing backup, my other allies falling to the ground by the robots. As I thought at all hope was lost, I had forgotten about the Spy this whole time, as he was able to sap the giant Heavy's energy, and being able to turn the tides of battle, the others were able to respawn in time.

To keep the Heavy from dropping the bomb, I batted a baseball over to the giant robot to stun it and to buy time for the others to destroy the beast.

The robot explodes, money rains down by the point and we all rejoice in victory for our efforts of protecting the base. We all celebrate by doing a conga line routine until we all get teleported back to the home base...

* * *

"Tony, it's almost time for bed! Have you finished everything you wanted to do today?" I heard my mom call out to me.

"Yeah, I'm just about done, mom. I'll be going to sleep shortly." I told her.

"Okay then. Good night, Tony." She said to me.

"Yeah, good night, mom." I responded to her.

I turned off the computer, and went straight to bed.

As I'm about to fall asleep, I think to myself: _'My god… If I were to actually be able to pilot a mech suit that only women would be able to control, living in a house with an out-of-control guy with such, perverted ambitions, coming face-to-face with a real angel, and destroying robots to save a mega corporation, I would die happy living such a great life. Yet, those are only dreams that a hero would have. But hey, who knows? Maybe moments like those could happen in real life…'_

**END...**

* * *

Hey everyone. For those of you who have managed to find this oneshot multiple crossover, then thanks so much for reading it. Sorry if the segments fell too short for your tastes, I was running out of time and I had to get it done before the end of the school day... Favorite the story if you enjoyed it, and be sure to follow me if you want to read more fanfics from myself. I don't just write these fanfictions, I've also got a YouTube channel as well. Check the link on my profile, and if you enjoyed the content, subscribe if you want to keep up to date with me. I'm the Rocket Gamer, thanks again for reading, and until next time... Take care everybody.


End file.
